Children of the Well: Confrontation
by Enchanted DStar
Summary: When Kagome accidently drops a jewel shard down the well demons start appearing in her time. Stuck with a dilemma she can't fix alone, she aquires some help that may not be the help she expected but may just be the help she needs. CHAPT 4 UP!
1. Five Days and Counting

**Disclaimer**: Do not own.

**A/N:** This story is the combined efforts of Winged Enchantress and Dstar enjoy!

Chapter 1: Five days and counting 

Kagome smiled and looked behind her watching as Inuyasha faded into the background. At the moment only one thought was on her mind: She was going home! Of course that brought up worries on her studies and what she was going to do with Hojo. But for now she let that be but a distant worry as she ran to the well and the portal back to her time. She looked over he shoulder again and yelled behind her, "five days Inuyasha!"

The retreating half-demon stopped and turned around only to come racing after the retreating girl. He was upon her quicker than you can saw Jewel Shard and Kagome was forced to take a step back so that Inuyasha wouldn't run into her. He raised an eye brow at her comment, "five? What do you need five days for anyway! It's going to be the simple three!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as if he had grown horns. (Which he hadn't, of course.) Her face turned slightly pink at what he had said, "well some people need to study! I am way behind on all of my classes! I plan to use the extra time to actually learn something!"

Inuyasha had now also reached the point of anger, "Three days Kagome, that's what we agreed on!"

Kagome only glared at him her face now a full out red color showing just how angry Inuyasha's comment had made her. In fact it seemed as if steam was coming off her as if she was a boiling pot, "FIVE DAYS," she made as if to end the conversation and began to storm off, Only until she reached a distance that seemed reasonable to her did she turn, "oh and Inuyasha?" he looked at her quizzically, "SIT BOY!"

A loud thump was heard behind her and then a few muffled curses as Inuyasha realized that he had indeed lost that argument, She turned again and walked over to the clearing where the well was. Hefting her backpack over her shoulder and placing the bottle of jewel shards in the back of her pack she jumped through watching as the world around her turned blue and then faded back into an older looking bottom. Then she looked up; this was always the hard part. She grasped the sides of the well and begun the climb up. Once up she struggled over the top of the well. Final over she smiled and began to walk forward; as she did she heard a huge ripping sound. To her shock the bottle containing the jewel shards fell out and shattered. _Crap_. She quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out an old plastic bag and opened it. She begun putting the shards back in, counting as she did so, "one, two, three, four, five, six…"

She smiled and stood up and dusted herself off. Placing the bag back in her backpack she strolled out of the older shrine and to her house. As she did she failed to notice one of the jewel shard fall through a hole in the bag. The shard rolled to the well and fell down one of the many cracks in the side. Kagome closed the door, and ran to her house. Inside the well the jewel fell to the bottom and a blast of energy spewed from the well.

"Sota! I'm home!"

A loud sound came from upstairs and Kagome's brother Sota came crashing down the stairs. He looked up at her and rubbed his head, "ow, did you have to do that Kagome?"

Kagome stepped over her fallen brother, "do what? You're the clumsy one who fell, not me."

Her brother glared at her, "but you scared me!"

It was about this time that the door of the house opened and Kagome's grandfather looked in, "ah! I thought I hear noise coming from the house. Welcome home Kagome."

She offered a head nod in his direction, "What time is it?"

At this Sota smiled, "early actually, school begins in ten minutes."

Kagome let out a groan and ran upstairs to collect her things. She knew she had decided to come home early in the morning, but her plans had been to sleep and sleep well. Once downstairs she threw open the door and raced down the steeps. She reached her school just in time to catch up to her friends who were chatting amongst themselves. They looked up at Kagome and smiled, "so you're finally over that case of mumps?" Eri asked.

Kagome only smiled at one of the lame illnesses her grandfather had come up with for her reason of being gone, "yeah,"

At this point Ayumi screeched and pointed, "Kagome look! It's Hojo!"

Kagome turned around and sure enough there was Hojo coming towards her. She sighed and put on her happy face, he looked at her, "felling better Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, all healed up and better."

The bell rang saving her from having to continue her conversation and she quickly ran into the school building. Once inside she pulled out her supplies and waited for the class to end.

Some time latter Kagome returned home tired and hungry. She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now._ She sighed and turned unto her side. At some point her mother came upstairs and Kagome looked up at her, "yeah?"

"It's time for dinner. You want to sleep or come downstairs?"

Kagome straightened up and stretched, "no, I'll come downstairs."

So she lumbered downstairs and ate her food in silence. Finally finishing she remade her way upstairs and to the textbook she was so dreading. She opened her Math one and looked it over gazing out the window as she did so. She blinked once twice and then and third time. She must of fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew the ground was shaking, flinging open her window she found that the shine where the well was happened to be shaking as too. Something was dangerously wrong.

**A/N: REVIEW! See that button down there at the bottom of the screen? The blue one in the left hand corner? Click It.**


	2. Those who Fight Demons

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing, we want nothing. This story is for fun and not much else.

**Last time:** Kagome dropped a jewel shard down the well and returned home. Now in the dead of night something is wrong with the well, what could it be?

**Chapter 2: Those Who Fight Demons**

Kagome hurried downstairs and threw open the door to the shrine. She instantly closed it again at what she saw there and hurried back into the house, knowing that the rest of her family was in trouble. Serious trouble. Once inside she ran to the first thing she found and the first thing she thought might help her: the phone book. Now, one might not be thinking this a logical deduction or a helpful thing but she did it any way. She quickly began flipping though the pages. While she was in the middle of a page Sota came downstairs rubbing his eyes, "Uh oh. What's going on, sis? The ground keeps on shaking." It was easy to hear the fear in his voice.

Kagome looked at her brother calmly and kneeled down so she could see straight into his eyes, "It's a demon Sota, and not a very nice one. I want you to go and get grandpa and mom and take them downstairs. Okay?"

Sota looked up at her and smiled, "But Inuyasha will come, won't he?"

Kagome managed a smile and tried to look calm while answering her brother, "No Sota, Inuyasha won't come this time."

"Why not?"

"Because, I wasn't very nice to him. And I told some other friends that I made not to let him come back for me."

At this remark Sota looked sad and hung his head dropping his eyes from his sisters, "Do you hate Inuyasha, sis?"

Kagome laughed, "No, I don't hate him. Although his pig headedness does get on my nerves sometimes, now go, I have thing I need to take care of."

Sota scrambled off and Kagome watched him go, smiling at his child like behavior. She looked down at the phone book and a strange scripture caught he eye. She had seen it before in the village of the demon slayers. It was their symbol, one would say, the sign of their services. She had never seen it in the present before. The rest of the ad was for a respectful looking dojo. Hesitating for a moment, she finally she picked up the phone and dialed the number: 1-800-3-897-5667 and listened to the phone ring in her ear. Finally a chipper female voice answered the phone, "Hello, this is Sukiji! How may I help you?"

"Hi, this is Kagome Higurashi, I noticed the scripture on your add in the phone book and was actually wondering if you could help me."

There was a deafening pause at the other end of the phone and then the sound of a stunned voice, "Can you repeat that again?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I noticed your add in the phone book and I need your help."

The silence on the other end of the phone continued and then Sukiji spoke again, still with a sense of disbelief in her voice, "Can you wait one second?"

On the other side of Tokyo, in a large dojo, Sukiji jumped through open her door and yelled across the hall, "HARU!"

There was a thud, followed by a few curses and a few doors down one of the many door in the halls slid open and a tall young man about 18 stepped out of the door. His ears were slightly pointed and his long platinum-blonde hair was tied in a loose braid. His eyes were a shining dark amber and on his hand was a purple stripe that looked like a battle wound. He glared at the shouting girl, "Yes?"

"Phone."

He sighed at took the phone from the smiling girl, "Hello? Ryokuharu speaking. What do you want? Make it quick, okay? I want to go back to sleep."

By now the two other residents who occupied that particular hallway were also up, "Who is it, Haru?"

Ryokuharu looked down at the 15 year old, raven-haired boy who looked almost exactly like his twin, save the fact that one of them was a girl, and scowled, "I don't know yet. If you would shut up then I might be able to figure it out."

He turned back from the boy who had rolled his eyes at Ryokuharu's regular behavior leaned against the wall. Sukiji ran up behind the other young girl, jumping up and down, who had been woken up. This one also with long black hair, but was age 17, "You'll never guess who's on the phone!" Sukiji chimed.

The 17 year old girl looked up at Ryokuharu and smiled smugly, "Is it a your girlfriend?"

He chose to ignore her and listened to the girl on the phone. "As I've said before: I'm Kagome Higurashi! A demon is attacking and I need help, okay? Can you help me?"

"Of course. That's what we do. Okay, just give me your address and we will be there as soon as we can."

The was a sigh from the other side of the phone, "Thank you!" and after a moment Ryokuharu scribbled down the address he hung up the phone with a click.

"I can't believe we actually got a call," the taller girl grinned. "Who knew someone would recognize the scripture."

As soon as the conversation was over Sukiji turned to Ryokuharu and whispered, "Do you really think it's her? It would be awesome if it was her!"

The older girl looked at Sukiji, "Who?"

Sukiji smiled, "Kagome! The Kagome! It would be soooooo cool! Don't you think?"

The boy against the wall pushed off and went over to his twin, the bouncing girl, and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing herself to death, "Don't over react, sis, let's just get ready to go."

There was sound of agreement from everyone in the hallway. It was then that the light to the stairs clicked on and a woman walked up the stairs and looked at the four teens, "What are you four doing up? It's the dead of night. Go to sleep!"

There was a groan and a sigh but all four opened their respective doors and went into their rooms. All thinking that they had failed and all thinking one thing: _what if today was the day?_

Back at her home Kagome sighed and put the phone down outside. The door that held the demon at bay came flying off its track and the demon came lumbering out of the shrine. It resembled a rather gruff and ugly looking lizard-man. At this point Kagome knew that Sukiji and who ever else she called was going to make it. She ran downstairs when she found her mother, Sota, and her grandfather sitting on the couch, she looked at them, "Whatever you see, and no matter how much you want to come out, don't."

Kagome's mother looked up at her daughter, "Why?"

Kagome sighed and looked at her family and smiled slightly trying to comfort them with a security that she didn't feel, that wasn't there. She had never fought a demon alone nor ever had to kill one with out Inuyasha's help, "I'm going out there."

Her mother looked up her daughter, "You do what you have to, dear."

Kagome hesitated for a moment and then smiled back at her mother, "Thanks, mom."

Kagome hugged her ever understanding mother quickly and left the room, making her way to her room where her bow and arrows laid. Forever since the affair with Menomaru she had kept them just in case she truly needed to use them again. She composed herself and then slung the quiver and bow over her shoulder. Then she looked at the demon that was making his way to the exit of the shrine and ran downstairs, outside and then to a perch behind the demon. She pulled out an arrow, aimed and then fired. The tip of the arrow flared blue and skimmed right across the demon's shoulder. The demon turned around and looked at who had dared oppose him and in a gargled voice spoke, "Show yourself."

Kagome kept her spot and fired again. This time the demon was ready for it and, with a grace that a demon of his size shouldn't of had, dipped to the left. Standing again, it started straight at Kagome's hiding spot. Inside Kagome was shaking as he neared on her, but she cleared her mind and had her instincts guide her. She pulled back one more time, knowing that if she missed it would be her last shot. She released the arrow and fired. Its tip exploded into blue light again. The demon indeed saw it coming, but it was going to fast to do much about it so when the arrow came straight at the demon, he could do nothing but let it hit. The arrow hit its mark, tearing though the demon in a bright blast, killing it instantly.

Kagome let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding and smiled at herself. She had done it! She had won without Inuyasha. She hooked her bow and arrows over her shoulder and then made her was back into her house to tell her family that everything was going to be okay, as well as get some sleep.

**A/N:** **Next chapter, come on people. Review! It will be fun I swear.**


	3. DEMON

**Disclaimer:** Standard stuff applies. We don't own anything, at all. Nope.

**Last Time;** A demons came out of the well; we meet a team of demon hunters, with curfew. And Kagome kills her first demon in a one on one battle.

**Chapter 3:** **DEMON**

Kagome woke up and hit the buzzing clock next to her bed. She sighed and turned over pulling her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her body, last night seeming but a dream. Looking out her window the remains of the demon were enough to stop that train of thought. She looked outside and finally trudged out to clean up the mess she had made with the demon. She grabbed what was left and tugged it over to the well and back down the place it had come. She wiped her forehead and realized for the first time the meaning of the bone eaters well truly made sense to her. For she was finally using the well for what it was made, or ended up being used for. She glanced down at the bones ad shivered. She moved up the stairs and out of the room. As she did so the well pulsed twice, glowing violet as it did so.

Kagome entered her house and looked up at her mother, "Morning."

Her mother looked up, "You're up early."

"I had to clean up the mess I made last night."

Sitting down Kagome looked up at her mother who was in the midst of making breakfast and wrapping her lunch. At that moment Sota came down the stairs and looked at both his sister and his mother before sitting down and promptly falling asleep at the table. Kagome's mother put down their breakfast and Kagome quickly swallowed and ate. She turned and poked her brother who grumbled something and looked up at the steaming blow of Miso soup in front of him and picked it up. He took a sip and put the bowl down and looked at his sister, "So, last night…" he left the question open.

He was met with a nod, "Yeah, it really happened. I still can't believe it though, I mean why would demons be in this time," it wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Maybe it was like that time with the mask of flesh," her brother suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "No, this demon came from the well. There's no other place it could of come from."

As she poured herself some tea, her mother seemed to think over her daughter's words and took a slight sip, "Maybe the demons have figured out how to come to your time."

Once again Kagome shook her head, "No, they can't do that. Only Inuyasha and I can."

Her mother gave up at that point and just continued to drink her tea in silence. Glancing up at the clock that hung on the wall she sighed, "Kagome, you're going to be late for school."

Kagome looked up and sure enough the clock did not lie. Slamming back the last of her tea she grabbed her backpack and rushed out of the house flying past her grandfather and down the steps.

At school Kagome could barely concentrate. All she could think of was the well and that feeling she had gotten when she had been near it. The feeling hadn't been bad, but it had been… chilling. She shivered in her seat and suddenly wrapped her arms around herself trying to quell the feeling. The teacher looked up from his book and smiled, "Are you cold, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up shaken out of her thoughts and realized what she had done. She smiled and lowered her hands, "No, I'm fine."

There's no use dwelling on it. No answers are going to come to me here. But she still felt that chill, still couldn't shake off that feeling that something was going to happen. She was so occupied that during one of the days slight break period even her friends noticed that something was wrong and the voiced it quite well, "are you feeling all right?" Yuka asked.

She looked up, "fine, fine. It's just a slight cold, that's all."

They seemed to look at each other, "Another one?"

"No, I'll be fine later. It'll pass, promise."

They looked at her none of them believing a word, yet all of them letting it go. They knew that if Kagome didn't want to share she didn't have to. Plus their friend was already a turning into a mystery any way, so they didn't question it. When they reached there next class and Kagome sat down, the feeling only intensified and she knew, without a doubt, that something was going to happen.

It was sometime during the middle of the class that Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a shrill scream and a shriek. She ran to the window of her school and threw open the glass. What met her eyes was mass chaos; about six demons were outside of the school trying to get inside. Kagome didn't hesitate; she turned around and made her way to the principal's room.

Inside the room the principal was looking out the window at the same chaos that she was. The sound of the door caused him to turn around and look at his intruder, "What are you doing in here?" his voice was shaking.

"I'm the only one who knows how to deal with what's out there. I've got an announcement to make."

He didn't say anything as she sat on his chair and flipped the switch to the intercom, her voice coming over the speakers loud and clear, "Everyone, go to the top of the building. This is not a drill, or a test, okay?"

That done, Kagome quickly exited the room to see if every one was following instructions. Oddly no one questioned the odd voice that came over the intercom or took time to think of who it was. They were doing as it said.

Kagome ran the other way and down the school steps. She threw open on of the side door and ran. She reached the doors of one of the schools buildings and threw it open, inside rows and rows of targets lined the walls. That wasn't what she was interested in, though. She grabbed one of the bows and one of the quivers. She filled the quiver with the schools arrows (hoping they'd suffice) and made a mad dash to the front of the building, only two of the six demons were in view. She cocked the bow aimed, and then fired. The first demon, took by surprise, exploded. The demon next to it turned and before it attacked it stopped and fled. At this point a motorcycle pulled into the school and stopped right in front of her. For a second Kagome was flabbergasted. The figure on the cycle, donned in leather, had hair like Inuyasha (though it was in a braid), a figure like Inuyasha, yet was most defiantly not Inuyasha. She looked at him there was a rustle of noise as the helmet came off and a boy a little bit older than Kagome looked down at her and sighed, "Kagome, it took forever to find your school!"

Kagome could only blink. He stepped of the motorcycle and moved to the other side where he pulled out two very familiar swords; too familiar. He smirked at her and she regained her composure, "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, name's Ryokuharu, nice to met you."

At this point a black van came zooming into the schoolyard and parked right next to the black cycle and dust flew up into her face. Ryokuharu stayed where he was and when the dust cleared he dusted it off his shoulders. The door of the van opened and then slammed closed and a girl about a year older than Kagome jumped out. The first thing Kagome noticed were the blazing dark amber eyes that the girl had. Just like Ryokuharu, her ears were pointed, her hair was jet black and on her waist was another sword that took Kagome by surprise. She had a crossbow strapped to her back; She smiled, "hi!"

As she was speaking the back of the van slammed open and two people, one girl, one boy came out. They looked the same, they both had violet eyes and both had jet-black hair. The only difference was that one was a girl and the other was a boy. But that wasn't what was surprising about them, the girl had a larger than life, although not too large and rather decorative, boomerang on her back and around her neck hung a mask. "Where's your shirt?" she nudged the boy with a pout.

The boy wore a gold ring and a purple bracelet. In his left hand he held a staff with a sharpened golden tassel on the top. They boy flipped his hair back and winked at Kagome, taking her hand in his free one, "Shikiyoku, but you can call me whatever you want."

There was the sound of a smack and the girl next to him was found glaring at him, "You just met her! Contain yourself brother! Oh, sorry, I'm Sukiji!"

Kagome turned to the one person who had not identified herself tilted her head, the girl smiled, "Right! Akkimiko. And you," she turned to Ryokuharu, "you left without us!"

"So?" he responded, examining his nails.

"ARG!"

Sukiji, the twin girl, bounced over to Kagome with a large smile, "DEMON reporting for duty!" She saluted happily, getting to the point.

Kagome smiled and then turned to her new found friends, "um… we have a slight demon problem in the school."

Sukiji smiled and went over to the van and rummaged around in it for a few moments before coming back out holding a can of something, "I can help with that!"

She scurried over to the school, the other's following and looking rather amused, and over to the door and entered, or at least she attempted to enter. As soon as she reached the door her boomerang hit the top of the door and the side, and she was stuck. She sighed and continued to push against the door to enter and finally, as a loud crack was heard, was able to enter. She laid the can down on the floor of the school and pulled the mask she wore up to her face. Pushing a button on the can a gassy substance started to flow from the can. She turned sideways and exited the school, making sure not to get suck this time. She skipped back over the group and smiled and held up a peace sign.

"What does that do?" Kagome asked.

"Gets demons outside. Mom created it; I use it."

As if on cue, five demons lumbered from the school. Kagome looked up at the four teens, "Can you use your weapons?"

Akkimiko blushed, "Kinda."

"Kinda?" Kagome sounded fearful.

"Well, I can get it work. The other powers? Not so much. As for using the crossbow? Sometimes."

Kagome smiled and looked at the on coming demons. She knocked another arrow and, when behind her came the sound of a sword being drawn, turned to smile. What she saw, though, made her breath catch in her throat. There was no mistaking it now, the sword the girl had was most definitely Tetsusaiga, and there was no way it couldn't be, except the hilt had been redone and it had been polished up a lot. It wasn't transformed or anything. It could just be a coincidence, right? She shook off the feeling and then fired. The battle was on.

The first demon attacked Kagome, but was met with resistance from the sword that Ryokuharu had drawn. Once again Kagome knew without a doubt that it was Tokijin, but that could be another coincidence. People normally fight with swords. Once again she was forced to shake it off. The blade, unlike the demon, met with no resistance and sliced right through the demon. "Top that," Ryokuharu said smugly in Akkimiko's direction. "Shut up! I'm getting there," Akkimiko barked back.

Kagome sighed and once again tried to fire and this time nothing stopped her. Her arrow hit the demon attacking Sukiji and killed the demon instantly. Akkimiko appeared next to Kagome and looked awed, "How did you learn to do that?"

"About a year of practice."

Akkimiko smiled and then Kagome asked her question: "And where did you get your sword?"

"From my dad!"

That was all Kagome got as Akkimiko rushed back into battle sword swinging. On the other side of her Kagome saw Sukiji and Shikiyoku take down another demon and smiled. After a while one demon remained and Kagome once again took aim. And once again she was interrupted. Akkimiko jumped in front of her and sliced the demon in half. She smiled and looked up at Ryokuharu, "Ha, two to one. I win."

Ryokuharu smirked and then spoke, "Doesn't matter. I still have better battle skills than you."

"You do not."

Once again proving that he really didn't care he ignored her. Behind Akkimiko, Sukiji ran over and jumped on Akkimiko, "We did it!"

Kagome watched the exchange in mild fascination. And then the school grounds in more fascination. They were filthy, filled with the corpses of demons. Some dead, some alive. And sighed, the place was going to be hell to clean up. But some one had to do it. She looked over at the group of teens, "This place is gross. We have to clean it up."

Sukiji sighed, "Do we really have to?"

Ryokuharu looked down at her, "Yes we have to, we made the mess."

Boredom suddenly gripping her, Akkimiko reached down to start fiddling with her favorite piece of jewelry, her locket. Her hands reached down to her neck and her eyes widened, it was gone. _Ah fudge!_ She took a look around the outside of the school and quickly scanned the area. There was nothing, and now, she felt like crying. Kagome in the mist of hauling a demon off into a ditch where Sukiji had told them to place the beasts looked back at Akkimiko, "What's wrong?"

"My necklace is gone!"

"What does it look like?"

Akkimiko bit her lip. "It's a locket."

Back over at the ditch Shikiyoku had begun rituals to get rid of the demons and Kagome thanked him, best she could. He moved around placing a scroll on each of them and then chanted a few words. As he did so fire flared up and each demon was incinerated, "Fire, nice."

"Well you can light my fire any day."

Another slap was heard as Kagome turned to make her way back to Akkimiko, who was in a worried state of panic. On the way a glint of gold caught her eyes. She ran over to it and found Akkimiko's locket lying face down on the ground, "I found your locket!"

Akkimiko looked up and at Kagome, "Thanks, I'll be right over."

Kagome turned the locket over in her hands, feeling the smooth metal. Her fingers found the latch and she glanced over at Akkimiko, _she won't mind, right?_ Nodding to herself that it wasn't going to really harm any one she pressed the small button and opened it. What greeted her eyes was a sight to remember. A mad Inuyasha looked back at her, next to him she was smiling. She reconsidered the picture at once. This was her locket.

**A/N: It's up, for all you who care. It's up. Now I'm going to rant. I don't know how many people read the story, or how many even care. But we do want reviews. I'm not saying it an end all end all and that we will stop posting but come on people, reviews make other's happy. That's all I wanted to say. So help us out, give reviews and give smiles.**


	4. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer:** Standard Stuff applies

**Last Time:** Is it Kagome's locket? Is it Akkimiko's? Other than that the drive to save the school when swimmingly.

**A/N:** I have none really.

Chapter 4: Aftershocks 

Kagome looked at the locket in her hands, turning it over and over the smooth surface cold on her fingers. The shock rolling though her body was a mixture of awe and amazement. She probed her memory of when she placed this same locket with these same pictures around Inuyasha's neck. There was no escaping it now, this was hers. And yet, it wasn't. This locket, the one that she was holding was slightly worn and belonged to the girl in front of her. Her hands trembled as she held it, trying her best to take it all in. To take in what was going on. Ryokuharu looked up from where he was standing in front of Kagome. He squinted and then noticed what she was holding, Kagome's silence becoming quite clear. He looked down at Akkimiko and pointed toward Kagome, "She opened it."

Akkimiko looked up at Ryokuharu, confusion etching over her features, "Opened what?"

Ryokuharu's voice dropped to a deadpan monotone, "What, do you think?"

Akkimiko glanced over at the still quiet Kagome and then what was in her hands. Her face turning from humor to a cold unreadable expression. But her body posture screamed one thing: fear. She exchanged glances with Ryokuharu, "Maybe she just thinks that it's hers?"

A small chuckle was heard, "Inuyasha has the locket, stupid."

Akkimiko glared at Ryokuharu. Behind them Sukiji came running up, a smile plastered all over her face, "Okay! The clean up is done, let's get this show on the road!"

A glance from Akkimiko told her otherwise, "She opened it."

The happy expression on Sukiji faltered, "You didn't!"

"The chain was old, I should have replaced it long ago or had your brother reinforce it with magic so that it wouldn't break. But I was lazy, and you know I hate wearing things around my neck. It was just for luck."

Shikiyoku appeared next to the distraught girl, "Reinforce what with magic?"

"Her necklace chain."

"What?"

"Look up, you dumbass," Ryokuharu said pointedly.

Shikiyoku looked up at Kagome who was still standing stock still, still looking down, "Oh... oh! Maybe she doesn't..."

There was a slight shifting noise as Kagome hit the ground. Akkimiko was the first to react, running over to where Kagome had fallen and trying to turn her over to see if she was okay. Kagome didn't move. Akkimiko panicked, am I the one who does it? Is she dead? She can't be dead, right? Ryokuharu came over to stop the flustered girl and sat down next to Akkimiko who was cradling Kagome in her lap and almost close to panicking herself to death, "She's going to be alright, she's merely fainted."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now let's get her to the van."

Akkimiko shook her head in agreement and followed Ryokuharu back to the black van where Sukiji and Shikiyoku were sitting waiting for the two of them to get back. Shikiyoku had a pokey in his mouth and was sucking on it. When they got back both cleared out of the way as they laid Kagome on the floor of the van and sat down next to the twins, "So what's the verdict, doc? Did we kill her?"

"No, Shikiyoku, we didn't kill her, and you know it's not funny to joke about that sort of thing."

Shikiyoku took a nibble on his pokey and then looked back at the unconscious girl, "I know, she looks peaceful doesn't she? I'd hate to wake her."

Akkimiko poked Ryokuharu, "Good thing that tubby, here, is studying to get his doctor's degree."

"Tch."

Behind them Sukiji was poking Kagome and looking down at a somewhat of a miracle. The woman in front of them was their history, there past, and yet, she was still so young. Not that she was any older; she had just expected Kagome to be older some how. The stories their parents telling them proving more than false. She smiled, laid down, and propped her head up with her hands looked at the Kagome. And for a second the van was silent. But only for a second. There was a groan and Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She got up holding her head, "I just had the weirdest dream..."

Sukiji smiled, "Care to tell us about it?"

There was a slight shriek as Kagome took in her surroundings. The inside of the van wasn't the most pleasant place to wake up, especially since it was lined with weapons. She somehow managed to calm her breath, "Oh then it wasn't..."

Ryokuharu rushed forward to steady Kagome before she fell over again, "Akkimiko, go in the front seat of the van. There's some water there."

Akkimiko nodded and walked to front of the van took the water bottle out of the cup holders, brought it back and handed it to Ryokuharu. He handed the water to Kagome who gulped it down with great zeal. When she was done she steadied herself, "Thanks."

"It's alright. You've just had a rather big shock."

Kagome laughed, and grabbed the water bottle again taking a few more large sips, to steel her nerves one last time before, as she knew was going to happen, the conversation changed to something she wasn't sure she could handle, "So who are you any way?"

Akkimiko sighed, and looked at the people around her, "Well, she's going to learn any way so it might as well be now. I'm Akkimiko, as I told you before, and you... well you are my grandmother fifteen generations down or so." She the pointed to Sukiji and Shikiyoku, "This is Sukiji, we call her luv luv, and that is Shikiyoku."

"Sango and Miroku's descendants, I'm guessing?"

Akkimiko laughed, "What tipped you off?"

"Shikiyoku is just like Miroku," she stopped and looked at Ryokuharu standing in the doorway of the back of the van, "And he is?"

Akkimiko smiled, "He's-"

A stunned Kagome interrupted her, "Wait," she stepped out of the van and walked over to Ryokuharu, circling him a few times as if trying to take him in, "No, it can't be," her voice held a sort of humorous disbelief.

Ryokuharu smirked, slightly proud of himself. "Shessomaru's descendant, nice to meet you."

At that Kagome burst out into laughter. Nothing would stop her. It was just to damn funny. Ryokuharu eyes slanted and he glared at the laughing girl, his pride struck. This, of course, only caused her to laugh louder. Finally, after a set period of time, she stopped. Letting her breath catch up with her, "Sorry about that."

Akkimiko smiled, "No, it's fine. I thought it was funny too. I like it when people laugh at Haru-kun. Oh, calm down, Haru-kun, it was just a joke."

Ryokuharu had had a firm grip on his sword, which one would now assume to be Tokijin, when he was being mocked. He sent her a cold glare, though his cheeks slightly pink, at Akkimiko. "I didn't find it funny." He hissed this in his usual way, while beginning to fix his hair for riding.

Akkimiko sent him a mocking smile. "Well, you're not suppose to find it funny. I am!" Akkimiko hopped off her perch on the back of the van and stood tall, her nose up and her stance wide. " I'm Ryokuharu and I'm all manly and strong, but I make sure to brush my hair every morning or the girls won't find me attra-"

Ryokuharu had growled and poked Akkimiko in the stomach during her poor, but strangely accurate impression. Akkimiko went defensive. "Hey! You can't poke me like that!" When Ryokuharu ignored her, she leapt onto his back, his neck in a headlock. "Hey, who said you could ignore me?" The fight turned into an innocent little scrapple, Ryokuharu trying to throw her off of him.

Kagome stood to the side with the twins who were offering each other pocky, both seeming use to this kind of thing. Kagome was slightly surprised and slightly humored by the display. "It's just like sibling rivalry."

Shikiyoku and Sukiji coughed rather loudly to each other and Kagome blinked at them, confused.

By now Ryokuharu was on his motorcycle mumbling something and then looking at the two girls, the battle having ended again in a stalemate and Akkimiko now standing by Kagome's side, "We have to go, and you have to get back to school."

Kagome smiled, "I guess you're right."

Akkimiko sobered up and sighed, "Fine. See you later, grandma!"

"Grandma?"

By this time all of DEMON was in the van and Akkimiko leaned out of the window and winked. The two vehicles speed off. There was a strange pause before Kagome turned and looked up at the giant building and entered. It was time to face the music... Or play sick.

A/N: Shorter. I know, but this one was all about discovery. Review! 


End file.
